Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving (Epilogue)
Epilogue is the fifth and last chapter of Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "We Are Family". Plot (With the Ice Age back to normal, the time machine warp back to the ground where it land to Mumble's spot) *Mumble: Ah, it says that everything is looking fine. *Lovelace: Did we get our homes back? *Mumble: Yes. We got our homes back. *Maurice: So does that mean we're not moving? *Mumble: No. I don't think we will. *Montay: Our home is okay, right? *Mumble: All of your homes are alright. *Esequiel: Good for us. *Manny: So tell us about this Feather God monster. *Mumble: He is a very evil powerful mask that creates shards and use them to invade worlds like when they tried to invade your world as of today. *Sid: Their eyes are creepy as a sea monster. *Erik: What's next for Feather God? *Mumble: Well everyone, you all have been waiting for this. The world was meant to kept a secret for Feather God's return. But as of today, we all saw Feather God in his fiery spirit, meaning that he has created illusions all over the lands just to trick us all. *Noah: Did he survive the explosion? *Mumble: The shards must have brought him back for the dead. But we'll making sure that all the worlds will prepare for the final fight with the beast. *Gavin: Don't worry, we'll participle in the war. *Sid: We're a big group together. *Arbert: The biggest crowd of animals you'll ever had. *Dilo: Beats me. *Tilly: Like a Rawhide. *Brooke: Let's all have a celebration by eating fruits in the time of the great giving. *Shangri Llama: Who's with us? (The animals grab their fruits as they started to eat ona leaf. The penguins sit together by eating grapes in the rocks.) *Mumble: I thought i would die for you, but i came back for you. *Gloria: Oh Mumble, i wouldn't lose you for nothing. *Seymour: The gang's all here. *Mumble: Seymour, you're driving me crazy on this. *Seymour: Come on, the man want to give you a nice pat on you. *Mumble: Ha ha, very funny. Who need a pat nowadays? *Lovelace: I do. *Esequiel: You made us proud. *Montay: The best of all with the best penguins around. *Manny: Okay everyone, we would like to give around a applause to the penguins who save our world from the shards. *Everyone: *cheers* *Louis: Thank you penguins. *Josesito: You're all very welcome. *Ellie: I knew we would have a song to celebrate with. *Gloria: We are a proud team together. *Diego: We are family. *Gloria: I got this. *Brooke: What are you waiting for? We got all day to sing. *Noah: My very best penguins are proud to present the latest alumni of a great nation from our land. *Lovelace: Let the song begin. *Everyone: *clap* *Gloria: We are. *Ellie: We are. *Brooke: Not your ordinary. *Michalle: Fami-mily. *Norma Jean: But we can all agreed that. *Cho Cho: We are We are *Shira: Close as close can be So it don't matter what it looks We look perfect to me We got every kind of lover We're so lucky indeed They can keep on talking *Gloria: It don't matter to me. *Brooke: We are We are Family *Norma Jean: We are, We are We are, We are We are, We are *Brooke: We are We are Family Family Family We are *Ellie: We are Family *Carmen: So what? We don't look We don't act We don't walk We don't talk Like you do *Everyone: *dance together in a line* *Montay: So what? If we hang, just a hanging No shame We both do what we want to Cause we come from everywhere'' Searching for ones to care Some how we found it here *Cho Cho: We found us a home. We are We are Not your ordinary Fami-mily But we can all agreed that *Brooke: We are We are *Mary: Close as close can be So it don't matter what it looks We look perfect to me We got every kind of love *Dorcena: I feel so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don't matter to me 'cause We are, We are *Granny: Ham and cheese. *Sid: No Granny, it's "We are Family". *Granny: Nah. *Dilo: Okay So the links in our chains Make us strange But they really make us stronger And no one Would replace not a thing Mother or Father 'Cause we... *Hugh: 'Cause we come from everywhere Searching for ones to care Some how we found it here We found us a home. *Shira: We are We are Not your ordinary Fami-mily But we can all agreed that We are We are Close as close can be... *Gloria: So it don't matter what it looks We look perfect to me We got every kind of lover We're so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don't matter to me *Buck: *does the shake as in his mind with Neil deBuck Weasel, Pythagoras Buck and Robo Buck doing the shake* *Michelle: We are We are Family *Scrat: *place the acorn in the hole as a rumble occurs with Scrat trying to push the acorn down as the air pop right out of him by landing to another side, with his acorn cut in half, screaming in despair* *Bill: What was that? *Will: It's just nothing. *Norma Jean: Family. *Everyone: We are We are *Granny: Ham and cheese. *laugh* *Sid: That was pretty funny there Granny. *Granny: I knew we can end a song like this. *Teddy: Say it to everyone. *Charles: Is it over already? *Michael: I think so. '''THE END Previous: Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories